Life After Edward
by MarieRiddle290
Summary: After Edward and Bella have a night of passion, Edward and his family disappeared. A pregnant Bella goes to college, and she gets a surprise when her roommate arrives. I wrote this a long time ago and removed it, now I have decided to repost. It was my first fanfic. M/F. Eventual edward/bella COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The first couple chapters weren't written by me, but someone who did a couple chapters and gave up. She gave me permission to finish and post it. She has read the entire story and fully approved with how the story went. It may feel rushed a bit, but this is my first fanfic, I wrote it over 5 years ago, and one day I may come back and edit, but I'm currently working on a hp fanfic, a hp/dm/hg fic (called Somnium Memor), and not really any time left to edit this one

A/N: Characters belong to the amazing woman who wrote Twilight.

BPOV: Today is my fucking 19th birthday. Send in the parade! About 6 months ago Edward left me… This has been some of the worst times in my life. And, out of it all, I'm pregnant! Woo-hoo. I'm sort of happy, but that's at the end of my little story. See, here's what happened:

Edward and I were standing in our meadow basking in the sun. His skin threw beams and sparkles. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he leaned in to kiss me. And as our lips touched, Edward groaned. He took off, running towards his house, still kissing me passionately. Edward kicked the door open and threw me on his bed, falling next to me. His lips never left my skin, even when I had to breathe. Bringing his lips back to mine, our kiss became passionate and fierce. My trembling hands pull off his sweater and I wrapped my arms around his back. He kissed my neck and ran his hand down my leg. I felt his icy fingers though my jeans, but where he touched my skin burns. I reached down to his belt buckle and undid it.

He chuckled. "Slow down, my Bella. I want this to last so let me take the lead,"

"Fine, but a little faster would be nice," I purred, licking his ear. He pushed me on my back and slowly started to undo the buttons of my shirt starting at the bottom, never letting his topaz eyes to leave mine. As he reached the buttons that snuggly hold my breasts, he paused. Edward lowered mouth to my trembling stomach and kissed it gently. He still didn't stop looking me in eye with a lovely caution. He started to undo the buttons that were left. I inhaled his scent deeply when he pulled off my shirt with my now nearly bare chest inches away from his face. He stops and freezes and sighs and starts to get up.

"Sorry Bella." Edward murmured. I wrapped my arm around his neck.

"Don't you dare go anywhere, mister," I said huskily into his ear.

"Touch me."

"So …" I nodded and he smiled. He began to trace the outline of my simple white bra with his magic piano fingers. I held my breath as he wrapped me in his arms. Our chest pressed together my breasts crushed against his chilled chest. He kissed passionately, long and hard. I could feel him harden against my stomach. He pulls away to let me breath "Bella?" his whispered as he looked me in the eye. His eyes hold the same love I know mine do for him. Brimming over with love, his topaz eyes lock with my brown ones. With one swift movement he undid my bra strap. My eye widened and he froze. His hand lay lightly on my breast. I smiled and kissed his powerful jaw. He relaxed a little and kissed the base of my neck. He pulled the shoulder straps down and I pulled the bra completely off and drop it on the floor. Edward stares hungry at my bare breast and hardened nipples but left them and kissed my mouth, hard. He wrapped his arms around my back pulling closer and that is when my naked chest melts in to his. Again we broke apart to let me breathe.

"Touch me Edward… Please!" I whimpered

"God yes Bella," He said, suckling on my neck. He moved his mouth; trailing kisses that made me squirm in pleasure. My skin was on fire, but a very pleasant fire. Lowering his body, so his face in front of my womanhood. My pants had disappeared in one of his lightening fast moves. I ran my hand though his hair. Again he made that lovely eye connect. Slowly he undid his jeans button, and even slower he pulls down the zipper. He pulled them down slowly, and his erect member sprang forward.

"You went commando," I murmured. "Nice." I was laying there with only thin white cotton panties on. They were totally dripping with my juices. Caressing my thigh, he kissed just above my panties and ran tongue down the front. I arch my back and moan. Edward comes up and kissed me gently.

"Remember I love you, Bella," he told me, with his hand in between my legs just resting lightly. With the first sign of aggression, he ripped them and threw the shreds across the room. Gasping loudly, I flinched.

"Oh my god, Bella! Did I hurt you? Did I scare you? I'm so sorry." Edward hovered over me, frozen. He scanned my face, worried. I sighed.

"I liked that pair." He chuckled with relief, and left a trail of kiss down my neck and shoulder, to the top of my breast. We really were going to do this. Sitting up, I pushed Edward onto his back. I then lay down beside him. Pressing his thigh in between my legs, Edward eased his boxers off, and threw them to the ground.

"I love you," he reminded me. Then he each forward and pressed himself into my womanhood. When he got to my barrier, he thrust deeply, and I barely felt the tear. I enjoyed the sensations as they pleasurably assaulted my body. Edward stayed in hilt deep, and I adjusted to his size. He started moving as I nodded. I climaxed almost immediately as he moved, my already tight walls milking him. He gasped and kept moving. We climaxed together the last time, and when Edward came, for just a moment, I saw a flash of green in his eyes. Bright, emerald green. In that moment, I knew I was going to get pregnant. It was about a week before my monthly, when you're most fertile.

So here I am today, lying on my bed, in my dorm in a midsized town in Oregon called Corvallis, getting my teaching degree from OSU, home of the Beavers. Angela and Ben had come with me, so I am taken care of. Charlie sends what he can, and Renee helps to. I like my life, even if I have a whole in my heart. Someone knocked at my door; three quick hard raps. I sighed and heaved myself out of bed. Looking at the clock, I thought it was odd that someone would come see me at 1:07 in the afternoon. I hobbled towards the door, and opened it. Looking at my feet, stomach, and rubbing it with one hand, I asked "Can I help you?" I heard a faint gasp and looked up. I front of me, the one and only Alice Cullen stood gaping, with a shocked looking Jasper beside her. I promptly fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: once again, sorry for the short chaps, I didn't write these first few and I don't want to change what the original author wrote

BPOV: Holy SHIT. HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT. Something cool was resting on my head, and I heard faint whispering. It sounded like arguing.

"... Well that's all good, but what can we do NOW?" Said a low voice.

"Leave and hope she thinks it was a dream?" Answered a higher voice.

I heard a rustling of fabric, and the bed dipped a bit.

"The emotions in the seconds before she opened the door were curiosity, a slight amount of pain, a huge amount of depression, and an overwhelming amount of heartache. It was like my chest was splitting open, Alice, you of all people should know we can't leave now."

The first voice sounded annoyed. The voices were becoming clearer, and the something cool had been taken off my head. Blinking my eyes open, I groaned. My ass hurt like I fell on it, and my head didn't feel so hot either. I would have loved an iced mocha from McDonald's right about now. I heard shushing noises. Once again I shut my eyes, and said under my breath

"It was all a dream Bella. No one is here, so stop imagining there is. Stop it! Okay, sit up and open your eyes,"

I heard a faint amused chuckle as I sat up, slowly mind you, and opened my eyes. Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap, and he on the computer chair, looking as if they owned the place.

"Hi Bella," she said in her wind chime voice.

"Thought I'd stop in to meet my dorm buddy for this term," Her face scrunched up. "Thing is, I already know you. I really should have been looking to see what my dorm mates name was, but I didn't. Rather stupid and normal of me, really. Now we have a problem, do we not?"

I stared at her and open and closed my mouth. Nothing would really come out.

"You... are... taking... college... here?" I croaked out after a moments pause. Her smile was a mile wide.

"I thought I might get a teaching degree, and Jazz was looking into their Agricultural program."

I gave a faint laugh.

"Going to grow your own food now?" I teased.

How the hell was I doing this? The hole in my chest was already beginning to tear itself apart. I could see that it would be worse than ever when this dream was over.

"As long as I'm having this dream," I said lightly, "who else is here?"

The dream Alice and Jasper looked quickly at each other.

"Everybody but Ed..." I winced."But one," Jasper amended, "is here."


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV:I stared at them. I was still trying to figure out if this was real or not. Then the baby kicked. I flinched in pain and put my hand to my stomach.

"You're pregnant." Jasper stated staring at me.

I considered telling them, and then I knew what to say.

"I thought sleeping with someone else would help me get over Ed…him." I couldn't bring myself to say his name.

"Did it work?" Alice asked me.

"Not at all and I ended with this." I was worried they could tell I was lying.

"Are you still with the guy?" Alice asked, I don't think she believes me.

"No, it was a one night stand." I said, and then there was another kick. I winced in pain.

"Is this normal?" Alice asked, and then she was suddenly by my side.

"Yes, it's just really strong; it's already broken my rib." I admitted to her.

"That doesn't sound normal. Maybe Carlisle…."

"NO!" I interjected too quickly. Jasper and Alice just stared at me.

"I just don't want this to be a big deal, I can't handle seeing…" I began to cry, stupid pregnancy hormones.

Alice put an arm around me and I felt Jasper calming me down. Once I calmed down, I heard a knock on the door. Jasper answered.

"What's taking so long, I thought she was saying hi then leaving?" I recognized Emmett's voice.

"Bella!" shit, he saw me.

"Hi, Emmett." I said not looking at him, I knew Rose was there too.

"Wow, you've gained weight." He said, shocked."Her way of getting over him." Alice said her arm still around me.

"Let's go," Jasper said to Emmett and Rose.

"Alice, you staying?" Jasper stated, more then he asked, he knew Alice wanted to talk to me alone. I hoped she would go with them.

"Yes, I'll stay." She got up and kissed Jasper goodbye, then they all left.

A/N: The last chapters were by Fernsfairie, she didn't have time for this and gave it to me. My beta and I will be taking over from here. I really hope you enjoy. Please review; let me know if it's worth me reposting this, or if I should just stop.

A/n: This story will continue to have short chapters, but I'll always post multiple chaps at once. My hp story has at least 1000 words per chap, two chapters are already up, please check it out!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the all the favorite adds and watches. I'll take that as a sign to keep posting. I'm just copying and pasting from another site that it was still up, but I have to reformat it, which is why I am not posting everything at once. I'm going to attempt to post 3 chapters a week, might be all at once, or one every other day. I originally posted this story in 2009, so if it sounds familiar and you were around then, it was posted on here as well. The story is 18 chapters plus a epilogue. Please R&amp;R. Please check out my Harry Potter Story.

BPOV: I winced again in pain. It had never been this bad before.

"Bella, are you sure you're alright?" Alice asked as I ran past her. She followed me to the restroom. I tried to tell her to leave, but she just held my hair up for me. Her cold skin on my neck felt really good. A few minutes later she was helping me off the floor. I brushed my teeth and then she helped me back to my bed.

"Have you been to a doctor at all about this? Because it kicking shouldn't hurt you this much." Alice asked she put me in bed, and sat on the edge.

"I've been to a doctor." I said not looking at her.

"What did the doctor say about it?"

"It just started getting this bad." I knew it would be easier to tell her, but I also knew she would tell him.

"Please let me take you to Carlisle." Alice begged, I almost said yes, but I was afraid he would figure it out.

"No, I'm fine, it's almost over anyways." I said hoping she would agree.

"How about I bring you to the hospital then?" Alice asked as I winced again.

"I'll be ok!"

"Ok fine, but I'm going to be watching you." She said glaring at me.

"Who's the father?" Her question surprised me; I didn't know what to say. I looked away from her, thinking.

"Bella, who is the father?" Alice asked, and I could hear the concern in her voice. I thought for another second, and then I knew the answer that would make most sense.

"Jacob Black." I said quickly.

"WHAT?! You're having a pup?" Alice said angrily.

"Wait, you know about the wolves?'

"Stories from Carlisle. He ran into them the first time he moved to Forks." Alice explained, still angry at me.

"So that legend is true, that would be why none of you ever went on La Push territory."She nodded to me.

"So is the dog here?" Alice asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"I knew it would be safer for me and the baby to leave." I had no idea where any of these lies were coming from, and Alice seemed to believe me, which surprised me even more.

"That's for sure, but won't he follow you?"

"Like I said, it was a one night stand and left when I found out I was pregnant. He doesn't know about the baby."

"Oh." There were a few moments of an awkward silence. I was about to tell her I was tired when she spoke again.

"So because it's part dog is probably why it's so strong. Has there been anything else unusual about this?" Alice asked as she rubbed her cold hand over my stomach.

"This last week I haven't been able to hold down any food. Every time I eat it comes back up. Which makes me hungry all the time, yet food isn't even that appetizing anymore. I have a craving for something, but I just don't know what it is." I explained to her then I yawned.

"Look if this gets any worse I'll force you to go see Carlisle. Now get some rest, I'll be back later." Alice said to me as she tucked me in.

"Fine, I'll see him, but only if it gets worse." I said as I watched her head to the door.

"Alice?" I had to ask her.

"Yes Bella?"

"Promise you won't leave, because I still think this is a dream."

"Bella, I could never leave you in this condition. I'm just going hunting with the rest and I'll be back later. I promise." She smiled at me then left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice POV: As I was heading to the door, I heard her soft voice. "Alice?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes Bella?" I replied softly.

"Promise you won't leave, because I still think this is a dream."

It broke my heart to hear that question. I knew I deserved it. We should have never left. Obviously it was not better for her; she's still going to be a part of this world. I can't believe she is having a pup.

"Bella, I could never leave you in this condition. I'm just going hunting with the rest and I'll be back later. I promise."

I smiled at her and I saw her eyes close. I left the room, shutting the door behind me. I walked downstairs to meet my family. Jasper hugged me, and then we all silently headed to the car. Once we were in Rose's car, Emmett decided to ask.

"Who does the kid belong to?" He asked the same question that was on everyone's mind.

"Not Edward's, if that's what you're asking. I don't think that would be possible. Anyways, let's wait till we get home. I don't want to repeat this." I said as I lay my head against Jasper's shoulder.

Thankfully, the rest of the car ride was quiet. Our new home was beautiful of course. It was two stories and just as open as our home had been in Forks. We had taken out the walls in the living room and put up glass walls. We were in a very wooded area, but the when the sun was out it would shine into the room. We walked into the house. Esme was waiting for us.

"So how was…" Esme began to ask, and then she saw the looks on our faces.

"What happened?"

"Let's all go to the dining room." Jasper said.

"Is Carlisle here?"At that moment Carlisle was coming down the stairs.

"I am here." I could tell Carlisle and Esme were worried. Any time there was something to discuss, we went to the dining room table. Normally it would be talk of us moving or, at least lately, something to do with Edward.

"I met my roommate today." I told them after we all had sat. Everyone just looked at me, so I continued.

"It was Bella."

"Really?" Esme asked, and I could hear excitement in her voice.

"How did you not see that?" Carlisle asked, and in his voice there was concern.

"I have a theory on that. She's pregnant." I watched as concern etched on Carlisle face, but it was Esme who spoke.

"Is it…"She began, but I decided it was best to cut her off.

"The baby belongs to Jacob Black, a dog. She told me she thought that sleeping with someone else would help her get over Edward. She said she basically ran away when she found out she was pregnant."

"Well Edward was wrong about making her safer. Vampires leave so she goes to the wolves. We shouldn't have left her." Emmett said angrily before I could finish.

"So you think that, because she's pregnant, you didn't see her." Carlisle asked, ignoring Emmett outburst.

"Not just because she's pregnant, but because she's having a pup. I can't see the wolves, so apparently I can't see their offspring either." This was the only thing that made sense to me.

"Should we leave?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not leaving. She made me promise I wouldn't. Carlisle you should see her. Her body isn't accepting her pregnancy. She hasn't been able to keep food in her system for a week, the baby hurts her every time it kicks and she's paler than the last time we saw her. She said it has already broken a rib of hers."

"A wolf child shouldn't so that, they don't come into their strength until puberty. Bring her over; I'll see what I can do for her." Carlisle offered as I knew he would.

"I tried, but she refuses. I think she doesn't want this to get to Edward. She said if she gets worse, then she'll come to you." I explained.

"Alright, please make sure does, because this can't be good for her or the baby.""I told her I would watch her."

"Alright, well there is nothing else we can do for her now, so let's go hunting. That way you can get back to her before she wakes up." Jasper said and the room agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV: I don't know how she managed it, but the little pixie did. Four of my five classes were with her. Rose was even in two of them. In my Government class, I had all four of them. Alice was the one who talked to me the most, but I could tell the others were watching me just as much as she was. Every time I flinched in pain, someone was by my side or asking if I was ok. It was Friday of the first week, and I was in my one class I didn't have a Cullen in. College Algebra. This class I had with Angela and Ben.

"So, the Cullens are here?" Angela asked me.

It was a few minutes before class started and our Professor wasn't in the room yet.

"Yep, Alice is my roommate." I said as I was getting my book out of my bag.

"So, what did they say about the…" Ben started to ask but I interrupted.

"As far as they know I got pregnant by Jacob, from La Push. I'm not ready for him to know." I said, hoping they would drop it.

"Alright, if that's what you want. Don't they deserve to know? At least he should know. Is he even here? I haven't seen him." Angela asked.

"No, he isn't here. I'll tell them eventually. I'm not ready yet. If I tell them, I know they will tell him. I don't think I can handle that." At that moment, our teacher walked in and we all knew to shut up.

An hour later, I walked out of the classroom, glad to only have one more class to go, then the weekend! Alice was waiting to walk me to our class.

"Bye guys, I'll see you two Sunday." I said to Ben and Angela as they headed in the opposite direction.

"Bye, Bella," they said together.

"Sunday?" Alice asked me as we walked.

"The three of us were going to lunch; would you like to join us?" I asked her figuring she would want to keep an eye on me. She paused a second long enough for me to know something was up.

"We're going hunting that day." She said to me, but I felt there was more to it than that.

"Alice, what are you not telling me?" I asked her, but before she could answer, a sharp pain in my stomach made us forget our conversation. My hand flew to my stomach and I doubled over in pain. Alice held me up.

"Breathe through it Bella." She said to me soothingly and I listened. Once it was over, I started walking again toward class.

"Bella, please go to Carlisle. What if something is wrong with the baby?" Alice asked me, which made me stop and think.

"I really don't want to." I told her, but I knew she could tell I was giving in.

"You know it's for the best."

"Ok, but after this class." I realized I had to give in to her. I hadn't kept food down in two weeks, the pain was getting worse and I felt weaker than ever.

As I reached for the door handle to the classroom, I felt a ripping, searing pain in my stomach. I fell to my knees, and I could feel Alice cold arms around me. Everything went dark and the last thing I heard was Emmett yelling my name.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Two chapters today, I do that to make up for how short these chapters are. Each chapter is 300-700 words, my other story I do 1900-2200 words per chapter, so if I figured if I do two chaps it makes up for it. Please read and review. I respond to all reviews with a sneak peak of next chapter!

Alice POV

I caught Bella before she hit the floor.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled as he, Jasper and Rose ran over to me.

Bella went limp in my arms.

"Emmett, can you pick her up and take her to the car? We need to get her to Carlisle now." I asked Emmett, even though I knew he could, but we were getting a crowd around us.

He picked her up and we all ran, as fast as we could without causing more attention to us. When we got in the car, I called Carlisle and told him what had happened he told me he would be ready when we got there. Jasper and I were in the back with Bella. Her head was resting on my lap. She began to stir.

"Bella?" I said softly.

"Alice…what happen?" Bella asked me weakly, her eyes barely opened.

"You fainted, we're taking you…" I was interrupted by her scream of pain.

Rose slammed her foot on the gas.

"Bella, it's ok. Breathe through the pain; we're almost there, just a few more minutes." I tried to soothe her, she passed back out as we pulled in the drive.

Jasper was out of the car quickly; he took Bella gently from my lap and ran with her into the house. Esme was waiting with the door open. The rest of us were right behind Jasper. Carlisle had a hospital bed and some medical equipment set up in the middle of the family room. Jasper set her down gently on the bed. I told Carlisle of her waking in the car and how much pain she had been in.

"Anyone who thinks they can't handle her blood needs to leave; I'm going to do some blood test on her." Carlisle said to all in the room. Everyone stayed where they were. I looked at Jasper.

"I can handle it." He said looking into my eyes and I nodded to him. Carlisle began to do an ultrasound on Bella.

"This is weird." Carlisle mumbled to himself, at his words everyone quickly got closer to look at the screen.

"What's weird, we don't see anything?" I asked, knowing it was the question on everyone's mind.

"Exactly, the membrane around the baby it too strong too see anything." Carlisle explained.

"Is that because it's part wolf?" Emmett asked him.

"That would be my guess, but I don't know why. I was under the belied they have normal pregnancies." Carlisle said, but the way he said it makes me believe he doesn't think so.

Carlisle turned off the ultrasound machine and began to take some blood from her. I felt Jasper stiffen next to me, but relax after a second. I saw Carlisle take a deep breath of the scent. He put the blood sample to the side. He put the stethoscope into his ears and listened to her stomach.

"I can't hear anything, and normally when a woman is pregnant I can hear the baby's heartbeat without these." Carlisle said to us very frustrated.

He began to hook an IV to her to get some liquids in her.

"There is nothing we can do until she wakes up." He grabbed the blood sample and headed upstairs to where he had some lab supplies to analyze it. I went and stood by her side. I held her hand; it wasn't as warm as it normally was. Jasper stood beside me, he kept an arm around my waist.

A/N: well she isn't going into labor yet; remember she's getting close to 7 months now. I like the way Breaking Dawn went, so I kept a lot of the original elements, she just has a different path getting there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Please review to let me know if you want me to keep going. I always try to comment back to my reviewers.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm keeping some of the pregnancy symptoms like the book, hope no one minds.

Alice's POV

I stood there, holding her hand, for hours. Jasper stood by my side. I love him so much. It was two in the morning. We've been here for ten hours. Carlisle came back once, and that was to only tell us to come get him if Bella woke up. Emmett was sitting on the couch not to far away and Rose was laying on it, with her head in his lap. It was about three in the morning now and it looks like she is finally stirring. I nudged Jasper, and he ran for Carlisle. Bella opened her eyes and looked around. Carlisle and Jasper were back.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I asked her.

She looked at me and nodded.

"Where am I?" she asked, sitting up, I had to help her move.

"Our house." I told her simply. She looked around and noticed everyone by her side, she gave a slight smile.

"Bella, you have been out close to eleven hours now. I need to ask you a few questions. Is that ok?" Carlisle said gently to her.

"Ask away." She said weakly.

"Okay, can you tell me everything you can about the father? It is necessary for you to tell me the truth for yours and the baby's sake." Carlisle said looking into her eyes. There was something about the way he said it. Bella stared back at him.

"It's Edwards." Bella said it so quietly that if we were humans we would have never heard her.

"Is that possible?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"He's the only person I've been with." Bella said just a little louder then before.

"Bella. Have you ever considered your body can't handle this?" Carlisle asked seriously.

"I've carried it for almost seven months; I can carrier it for two more months." Bella told him angrily.

"We could induce labor. Women go into labor all the time in the seventh month. We can get it out of you, and then we can make sure it's healthy. I think it's best for both of you." Carlisle was trying to convince her, but I could tell she wasn't going to budge.

"I can carry the baby until it's ready to come out," Bella agued with him.

"I don't think you can. You not keeping food down isn't good for you or the baby," Carlisle argued back.

"My morning sickness is just worse than it is for a normal pregnancy."

"You and the baby need food."

"I don't think the baby needs…" Bella stopped midsentence.

I could tell she had just said something that she didn't want to say. Everyone was thinking the same thing, but no one could speak. The baby wanted blood. Bella had told me she was craving something but she couldn't figure out what. She had told me food didn't appeal to her, yet she was hungry. She was craving blood and tried to ignore it.

"Carlisle, what can we do?" Esme was the one to break the silence.

"I'm not sure what the best way to give it to her would be." Carlisle answered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Emmett asked, though I could tell he, just like the rest of us, wanted there to be a different way.

"What is it? I'll do anything for this baby." Bella asked, I could tell she didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Bella, there is only one way I can think of. Let me some research on this and I'll find a better way." Carlisle told her.

"What is the one way? I'll do it until you find another way."

"Bella." I said as I sat on the edge of the bed. "The best way to help the baby's thirst, will be for you to drink blood."

"Okay." Bella said quickly.

Everyone looked at here.

"If that's what the baby needs, then I'll do it." Bella said to Carlisle.

"If you're sure, then I'll head to the hospital now and get some." Carlisle said back to her.

"I'm sure." Carlisle headed out.

"Alice, can I speak to you outside?" Esme asked me. We headed outside.

"When did you say he'll be here?" Esme asked me.

"He'll be here late Saturday night; well it is Saturday now, so late tonight." I informed her.

"We should warn him, or something. You know she'll still be here, and even if she wasn't someone would think about the baby around him."

"Bella should be the one to tell him. When he gets closer I'll meet him and tell him Bella is here, and I'll be careful with my thoughts."

"Should we warn Bella?"

"I'll tell her, but let her rest some. We'll wait till Carlisle is back."

I decided I would wait to see if the blood worked, if it did, it would strengthen her up. We walked back inside. Bella was looking at me curiously. Then I could see the shock on her face and her breathing began to speed up. I was at her side in a second.

"He's on his way here….isn't he…that's why your busy Sunday…I got to go…I can't see him…" She tried to get out of the bed, but I held her down.

"Bella calm down. This isn't good for you or the baby." I said as I tried to calm her down.

She winced in pain as she grabbed her stomach. All the excitement got the baby kicking again. A few minutes later Bella was crying in my arms. Jasper was trying to calm her down. We heard Carlisle pulling up in the driveway.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: The beginning of the chap is Alice's POV, but majority will be Edwards.

Alice's POV

As we all heard Carlisle pull into the drive, I had a vision.

~*~Carlisle was driving back to the house. He saw Edward standing on the side of the road waving him down. Carlisle stopped next to him.

"Hello Edward, would you like a ride home?" Carlisle asked him.

"I saw your car and I was hoping you would offer," Edward smiled at Carlisle as he got in the car. Edward looked in the back seat.

"Why does this car smell so much of blood?"

"An experiment." Carlisle answered simply to Edward.~*~

"Edward is with Carlisle," I told the room once my vision had ended

Edward's POV /_thoughts are in slashes like this and italicize/_

I could tell Carlisle was hiding something from me. He just kept thinking about the last time I visited and how happy Esme was to know I was coming today. The car smelled of human blood, and I was glad I had just hunted. The smell still made my throat hurt, but I just rolled down the window to air out the car. It wasn't completely helping, but it was better. As we pulled into the drive I heard Alice telling everyone I was here. Everyone started thinking different things, so everyone was hiding something from me.

"Alice?" Carlisle called her to come outside.

Alice came quickly, and gave me a hug. Carlisle grabbed a cooler from the back seat and handed it to Alice.

"Can you get a cup ready?" Carlisle asked her.

She nodded and headed back into the house. I couldn't figure out what they were talking about, they were getting good at hiding their thoughts from me.

"Edward, there is something I need to tell you before you go in." Carlisle looked at me seriously.

"What is going on?" I asked him.

"Bella…"

"What happened!?"

"She is inside and she..."

I didn't let him finish. I rushed inside the house. For the rest of my existence I'll never forget what I saw. Bella was lying in a hospital bed, in the middle of the living room. She was paler then I had ever seen here. She had an IV in her arm. I knew she hated that. What could be wrong with her? Alice came out of the kitchen with a cup in her hand. I couldn't see what was inside, but I could smell it. Blood. Alice handed the cup of blood to Bella.

"It will probably be easier if you try not to smell it," Alice told her.

Rose helped Bella sit up. Was Bella about to…? I couldn't even think the question to myself. When Bella began to sip on the drink everyone forgot to hide their thoughts from me.

_/"Please let this work."/_ Alice was pleading in her head.

_/"She should just let me end this."/_ Carlisle was thinking.

_/"I wonder if she'll become one of us because of this."/_ Jasper was wondering.

_/"Let this help the baby. Let this help the baby."/_ Rose was chanting in her head, which made no sense to me.

_/"Please let this work. I want to be a grandmother so much."/ _Esme was pleading like Alice.

It hit me with this thought that Bella was pregnant.

_/"If this works, Edward's gonna be a father, that's weird."/ _Emmett was thinking, which shocked me completely.

Then it hit me, Bella was pregnant, with my child.I walked to stand next to Bella. I can't believe she was drinking blood for the thing that was inside her.

_/"It's killing her. It wasn't letting her eat. We think it may be more like you than her. This might be the only way to save her. She refuses to let me get it out of her now." /_ Carlisle said in his head knowing I was listening.

I nodded. When Bella finished her drink, she handed the cup back to Alice. She already looked a little stronger, or at least she was holding herself up. When Bella looked up at me, everyone started doing their own thing to give us some privacy.

"Hello," was all she said. "I'm so sorry Bella,"

"You didn't love me. You didn't want me anymore, I understand."

"Bella, I've always loved you. I left because I thought it was best for you."

"Best for me! You thought leaving me was best for me!? LOOK AT ME! Do I look better off to you!?" The yelling was too much on her. She held onto her stomach in obvious pain.

Alice was by her side in half a second. "Breathe for me Bella." Alice cooed at her, holding her hand. I grabbed her other hand, but she yanked it away from me.

"Get…away…from…me!" Bella said through gritted teeth.

I backed away. I ran out the door. I heard Jasper and Emmett behind me, but I didn't stop. I had to get away.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Emmett…no Jasper…maybe Emmett…EDWARD!..no…he give's me writer's block…but Jasper and the mood stuff…I love Emmett though…I love Jasper too…idk…let's see whose view I'll use….

Edward and Emmett and Jasper's POV!

Edward kept running. He knew his brothers were behind him. He knew they wanted to talk, but Bella told him to get away.

He could hear his brother's thoughts as they ran behind him Jasper's thoughts were simple, he chanted_, /"Stop running, Edward,"/_ over and over, but Emmett's made him stop.

_/Edward I know you can hear me, just stop. Let us talk! Stop! Are you trying to take us to Canada?! I didn't bring my passport! Do we need a passport to go into Canada?/_

At that last thought, Edward stopped and just stared at him. Emmett's thoughts just went wandering from that point. Edward started to think Emmett had forgotten he was chasing Edward. Edward's thought's were confirmed when Jasper stopped at Edward's side, but Emmett kept running and had to turn around to join them.

"Bella is just emotional right now. She still loves you." Jasper said to Edward.

"Did you hear her? She hates me! She doesn't love me." Edward argued back.

"She's mad that you left her! Hell, we're all mad that you left her!" Emmett yelled at Edward.

"I thought it was best for her." Edward tried to explain.

"Edward, look at it from her point of view. You told her that you loved her, you took her virginity, and then you leave her. Of course she's going to be mad." Jasper told Edward, calmly.

"If you run away, while that thing is killing her, it isn't going to help anything." Emmett added.

"She told me to leave!" Edward yelled at them.

"You think she's going to forgive just like that?" Emmett asked.

"You're going to have to earn her trust back." Jasper added.

"How am I going to fix this?" Edward asked as he sat on a rock and put his head in his hands.

"Stay around. Help with what you can. Hope she survives this pregnancy," Jasper said softly.

"If not for her, then stay because you are going to be a father soon. How weird is that?" Emmett asked.

"No weirder then a human drinking blood," Jasper added, trying to lighten the mood without his gift.

"I can't believe she has to drink blood, and she doesn't care. She looked like she liked it." Edward said to them in disbelief.

"She is craving blood because the baby is, so it probably tastes good to her," Jasper explained.

"Think of the pregnant ladies you see on TV. They're craving things like a peanut butter sandwiches with mustard and pickles on top. So it's not that weird, since it's a half vampire kid." Emmett added, making it sound perfectly normal.

"I wonder who it will be more like." Edward said, more or less to himself.

"Let's find out." Jasper asked, turning to head home.

"Are you coming with us?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not sure." Edward admitted.

"Oh, come on." Emmett said. Edward still looked hesitant.

"Are you coming?" Jasper repeated Emmett's question.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: 2 chapters!

Alice's POV

I watched as Jasper and Emmett followed Edward out.

"Breathe Bella, you need to calm down," I said as I felt her squeeze my hand. She leaned back on the bed, and let go of my hand. Carlisle came from the kitchen, holding another cup for Bella.

"Bella, did the drink seem to help?" Carlisle asked her.

"Yes, I already feel better," she told him very quietly.

"Do you think you can handle another cup?"She nodded.

"After this cup, maybe we can try some real food for you." Carlisle told her handing her the cup. She took a sip.

"Sounds good to me," She smiled at him.

I was glad to see some of her color return. She appeared a little stronger than just a few short hours ago. I can't believe she has to drink blood, she shouldn't have to do this, and she's not one of us! There was a voice in the back of my head, she will be soon. I pushed it from my thoughts; I wanted to believe she could make it through this. Would she be able to care for the baby if she wasn't one of us? I knew then, I would stay with her and help her raise the baby if that's what it took. At this moment I felt a little dizzy. As I came out of my vision, I felt Esme and Carlisle at my side.

"What did you see?" Esme asked me. Bella looked at me curiously. "Bella was sitting on the couch; she had a bundle of blankets in her arms, must have been the baby. Edward was sitting next to her, he had his arm around her," and Bella was a vampire!

I couldn't say the last part aloud. It could change. My visions weren't definite.

"So I forgive him?" Bella asked in a small voice.

"My visions aren't definite," I told her.

"I was once told never bet against you,"

_/Please bet against me!/_ I thought as she continued.

"At least the baby is fine, could you tell if it was a boy or girl?" She asked me.

"Couldn't tell," I answered.

She looked disappointed. She took the last sip of the drink and I took the cup from her. Carlisle began to check the basic's on Bella: her heartbeat, temperature and took some blood.

He took the IV out saying, "It wasn't doing much good anyways."

"Would you like to sit on the couch for awhile, you'll probably be more comfortable and you can watch some TV," Carlisle asked Bella.

"I like the idea, but first I need to use the restroom," When Bella stated this I was by her side again to help her.

I helped Bella out of bed and brought her to the restroom. She was able to walk on her own, but I didn't let go until we got to the door. I waited outside for her, in case she needed help, but she didn't. As we headed in to the living room, there was a huge difference. The hospitable bed was gone. The couch was out again in front of the TV, with a blanket on it for Bella. On the side table was a new cup of blood and the remote. She sat on the couch and wrapped herself in the blanket. With the cup in her hand, she began to flip through the channels.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: This was originally 19 chapters but I combined two so far, so looking like it will be 18. The story will start going real fast from here. As I said in a previous chapter, I like how the book ended, so this is just an alternative way they got to the same place.

Bella POV

Alice sat next to me as I watched TV. I tried not to think about what I was drinking. It makes sense that this would be what the baby wants. After all, that's what its daddy drinks. Edward. Alice saw us get back together. He claims that he has always loved me. I still love him. I want us to make this family work, together. Would he still turn me? He may not have a choice on that. I might have to be turned because of this. No one had said anything, but I can tell we're all thinking it. It will probably be for the best. I can't handle the baby while it's inside me; I doubt I can handle it when it's outside. If it turns to be more like it's father then me, I won't be able to do it, at least while I'm human. I was about to ask Alice about my thoughts when Emmett, Jasper and Edward entered the house. I stared at Edward. He walked over to me.

"Bella, can we please talk?" He asked staring into my eyes.

"If you can take me for a walk," I said, I needed to stretch my legs.

"Bella, I don't think…" Alice started, but I interrupted.

"I feel much better, I need to get up and walk. If something happens, Edward can just run me back inside."

"Fine," Alice said, giving in to me.

Edward helped me up; I grabbed his hand and used his arm for support. We walked in silence for a little while. Neither of us were sure where to start.

"Bella, I'm sorry," Edward said, breaking the silence.

"I know."

"I shouldn't have left. I really do love you. I never stopped loving you."

"I love you too." We sat on a rock, which was shaped perfectly for us to sit on.

"I want to be with you through this, I want to be a…a father," It seemed a little hard for him to say, probably because it was something he never thought possible."I want to be with you, I just don't want to get hurt again. I can't lose you again."

"I will never you leave"

"You won't have an excuse this time. The reason you left is no longer a question of 'if?' but more like 'when?' "

I knew I said it a little confusing and by the look on his face it was more then a little.

"Bella, I don't understand."

"You left, because you knew if we stayed together I would probably become like you, but now it's a guarantee I will have to be turned."

"What?! Why?"

"There's a chance I won't make it through the birth and if I can make it through the birth, do you think I can take care of a half vampire child while still human?"

"I would help, plus how do you know it won't be more like you?" Edward asked.

"Edward, it already prefers blood. Chances are looking better for it to be like you." I reasoned.

"But…"

I interrupted him."Are you really that against having me around for eternity?"

"Of course I want you around, but…your right, I'll have to turn you." Edward gave in to me.

Wait! Edward just gave in to me!

"You will do it?" I asked him.

"That's what you want, right?"

"Yes!"

"On one condition, marry me first?" I stared at him, did he just propose?

"What if you have to turn me directly after the birth? I'm not getting married while I'm fat."

"If you have to be turned directly after the birth, then we get married as soon as the newborn stuff wears off, but if we don't have to turn you right away, then we get married and then I'll turn you." I leaned over and kissed him. He kissed me back gently.

"Can I take that as a yes?" He asked smiling at me.

I thought about it for a minute. How did I forgive him so easily? He left me. He told me he didn't love me. He's only saying this because it's the responsible thing to do for the baby. How could I believe any of this? I can't do this.

"Bella?" Edward asked, probably because I had been silent for a couple of minutes. I stood up and walked toward the house. Edward was beside me in a second.

"I'm not marrying you. I realize you're just trying to do what YOU think the right thing is, like always. Marrying me just because I'm pregnant isn't the right thing." I left him standing in the middle of the yard and walked inside where Alice was waiting for me. I laid on the couch and began to cry into a pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella POV

"Is Bella back?" I heard Carlisle voice call from upstairs.

"Yes," Alice quietly replied back.

I sat up, wiping the tears from my eyes, I saw Edward standing on the porch and Carlisle coming down the stairs. Edward saw Carlisle to and headed in quickly. They looked at each other for a moment.

"No!" Edward yelled at Carlisle, "There has to be another way."

"Maybe in a more controlled environment it will work out." Carlisle replied.

"I know this is about me, please tell me," I said as firmly as my weak body would let me.

Alice left toward the kitchen.

"I talked to an old friend, Zafrina," Carlisle began to say to the whole room, which I realized was everyone, but Alice. "She said down there, in the Amazon, there is a vampire who keeps impregnating women. He likes to watch the torture they go through."

Alice was back, holding a cup in her hand. She put it on the side table next to me.

"What happens to the women when the baby is born?" I asked, and I knew I didn't want to hear the answer once Edward turned away.

"The membrane around the baby is so strong, that the only way around it is for the baby to chew through it. At least, that's my guess. Zafrina claimed that the babies rip themselves from the mother's stomach, leaving the mothers to bleed to death."

"So I will die?" That can't be the only option I thought to myself.

"As long as we can keep your heart beating, we can turn you. That's saying that all the stories are true. She has never seen any of this, only heard of it."

"Do you think it's true? Honestly." I asked.

"It matches with a few other things I have found while researching."

I grabbed my cup and took a sip. I looked at Edward, he was staring at me and I stared back. The way he was looking at me, he must love me? No, I can't give myself false hope. Everyone went back to what they had been doing previously.

Carlisle went upstairs after saying, "Zafrina is looking into more, and I will keep looking for answers as well."

Jasper, Rose and Emmett went hunting while Alice sat next to me and Edward went outside with Esme. I finished my drink and looked at Alice.

"Have you seen anything new?" I asked her wanting more answers.

"No, Bella, I'm sorry," she said sadly to me, taking my cup.

"I'm tired; do you think I can sleep in a bed?"

"Sure, do you want mine or Edward's?" Alice asked me.

"Do you think Edward would take me to his?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Well, he proposed and I yelled at him and then ran away."

"I miss everything now that I can't see." She said with frustration as Edward walked into the room. I should have known that he would hear me.

"Can I use your bed tonight?" I asked him.

"Of course," He said smiling at me. He walked over and picked me up bridal style and brought me to his room. He laid me down and turned to leave.

"Edward…." I said and he slowly turned to look at me.


	14. Chapter 14

A/n: just one chapter tonight. I know I have several people following both my stories, so adding a note that Somnium Memor will get an update on Saturday.

Bella POV

"Edward…" Edward walked back over to me.

"Yes." He said simply.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier; I know you were just trying to do the right thing."

"Bella, I didn't propose because it was the right thing," he said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I proposed because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my existence with you."

"Edward, you told me you didn't want me anymore… that you didn't…love…me…anymore. I understand…you just…doing…responsible…" I was sobbing now.

Edward moved into the bed next to me and held me. It felt so good being in his arms, but this was making it harder for me to accept he didn't want me. His hand stroked my hair as he hummed. It was my lullaby. This made me cry harder. I leaned my head on his chest and listened to my lullaby till I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up freezing and I quickly knew why. I looked up into Edwards face. He smiled that smile I loved so much.

"I'm thirsty," I said quietly to him.

He reached over to the side table and grabbed a cup.

"Alice brought this in a few minutes ago," he said as he helped me sit up.

"Thanks," I said as he handed the drink to me.

We sat in silence while I drank from my cup.

"Edward, does this count toward my total?" I asked looking at the cup.

He looked at me and smiled.

"No, this is all donated blood, no one dies for you to get. It doesn't count till you're turned."

"Okay good." I said as I finished my drink.

"I need a human moment." I said as I got up, putting the cup back on the side table.

Edward quickly got up to help me stand. He grabbed a piled of clothes from the edge of the bed.

"Alice brought these for you too," he explained.

He walked me to the bathroom. He put my clothes on the counter.

"Do want me to get Alice to help you?" he asked before he left. "No, I feel strong enough to do this."

"Okay, but if you need anything…"He started but I interrupted.

"I will, now can I have some privacy?" I asked smiling at him.

"Sure," he said as he left.

The warm water felt so good beating against my skin. I started to think about Edward. I loved him. He claimed he loved me. I wanted to give in. He says he loves me, I could accept it. We could be a family then. NO! I couldn't think like this. A relationship can't work if only one is truly in it. I don't want to make him miserable, I know he would never show it to me, but he would be miserable on the inside. Why does he have to make this so hard? By now I was looking at the clothes Alice had brought me. A blue sundress. As I put it on, I was getting angry again. Blue was Edwards's favorite color on me. Why is it so hard falling out of love with someone? Why did he have to keep giving me false hope? There was a tearing feeling in my stomach.

"EDWARD!" I yelled. As he came in, I fell to the floor holding my stomach. He quickly picked me up and ran with me. I blacked out from the pain.

~*~*~*~*~Switching POV

Edward's POV

"Carlisle I think it's time!" I yelled out.

/I need to get out. It's time to get out. /

I stared at Bella's stomach. Carlisle reached me quickly, Alice right behind him.

"I have my study set up for this, let's go." Carlisle said as he and Alice turned. I couldn't move. I heard the thought's of the baby. My baby. Mine and Bella's baby.

"Edward!" Alice yelled.

I ran after them, explaining what I heard as we went.

"So it's definitely time." Carlisle said as he opened the door and I went through it. His study was set up like a hospital room. I placed Bella on the table and Carlisle quickly took over.


	15. Chapter 15

3 Days Later

Bella's POV

Time means nothing anymore. All I knew was that I was on fire and I couldn't move. I just wanted to die. My heart was beating so hard that it hurt in my chest. Why would no one just end my life? Someone please have mercy on me. I drifted back into the blackness, where the pain was duller. How much longer till I die? Was it possible for my heart to be beating harder? I was able to hear others in the room. Who was there? Why were they there? Where is there? I can't remember anything. My name was Bella. Alright, I still remember that. What was happening to me? Don't know that one. Last thing I remember? I think I was in the shower. The fire was leaving my body! It was all over my heart now. It hurt so badly, but at least it's almost over. I'm going to die soon. It would be over soon. My heart finally made its last beat. Why can I still think? I'm dead, right? My heart stopped, I'm not breathing, and I feel no pain anymore.

"Why isn't she moving?" I heard someone.

Who was that? Can I move? I tried to move my fingers, they did. I opened my eyes. Everything was so clear. I sat up. I took in the scene. Someone stood near me and five others by the door. I knew them.

"Bella," the one closest to me said. Edward.

Everything came rushing back to me. This was my family. They were vampires. Am I now? Edward reached towards me. I jumped away. My body moved so quickly. I was on the ground, crouching within half a second of Edward reaching for me.

"Bella, it's okay," Edward talked again, which made me angry. I looked at the rest of the family. Everyone was behind Emmett and Jasper, who looked like the body guards of the group. Alice was peeking around Jasper, smiling at me. I came out of my crouch. Apparently Edward took that as a sign and took another step near me. I growled at him.

"Bella, it's just me. I know this is disorienting. I promise we're here to help you not hurt you." He said with his hands up.

He promises. His promises mean nothing. He broke all his promises to me. He left me! How dare he promise me anything?

"Edward, she's getting angry," Jasper warned Edward.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked me.

What's wrong? What's wrong is that you left me and now you're toying with my feeling!

"Edward!" Alice yelled, apparently she saw what I did a split second before I did it.

I lunged at Edward. I tackled him to the ground. Jasper and Emmett were on me by the time we touched the ground. Jasper and Emmett each grabbed an arm pulling me away from Edward. I tried to break loose. I was going to kill him. Edward looked up at me in shock. Jasper and Emmett held me tight against the wall. I felt Jasper calming me.


	16. Chapter 16

Bella's POV

"Get out of here, Edward," Carlisle said to Edward.

Edward looked at me and I pushed harder against Emmett and Jasper. Edward made the smart choice to leave. Jasper had finally succeeded in calming me. Suddenly the realization of what I did hit me. I attacked Edward! I tried to kill him!

Carlisle went to take a step toward me, but Esme put a hand on his shoulder to caution him. I was a threat. I was being the crazed newborn I had feared becoming.

"I'm sorry," was all I could say.

My voice shocked me. It didn't sound like me. I had stopped fighting and Jasper and Emmett loosened their grips on me. Carlisle looked shocked at my words.

"It's okay Bella. Are you in control now?"

"Yes. I was just angry with him," I tried to rationalize, but it was no use.

How could I have done that to him?

"It's okay. Now, I'm sure you're thirsty. Are you ready to go on a hunt?" Carlisle asked.

I now realized the burning in my throat, but it could wait. I had to talk to Edward. Then another thought came to my head.

"That can wait. Where's my baby?' I asked Carlisle.

Everyone looked confused by what I said. "What is it? What happen?" I started to freak.

"Calm down, Bella. Your daughter is fine." Carlisle said in a soothing voice.

"We're all just confused because you're able the think of something other than your thirst."

"Is that bad?" I asked, of course, I couldn't do the human thing, now I can't do the vampire thing.

"It's not bad at all. It's very good. It's just different for a newborn." Jasper explained, as he let go of me completely.

"Okay, well can I see my baby?" I asked and Esme was the one to answer.

"Bella, it's probably best if you hunt first. Your baby has a heartbeat, and you don't want risk anything tempting you. Right?"

"Alright, but can I talk to Edward before I leave?" I asked hopefully.

Edward came in the room instantly. I looked into his eyes. There was so much hurt in them. Hurt that I caused. I walked slowly towards him, Jasper and Emmett at either side of me.

"I'm so sorry Edward," I said still staring in his eyes.

"It's okay," He said back to me.

I moved quicker then I intended and apparently Jasper and Emmett weren't ready for it since they didn't stop me. I wrapped my arms around Edward. I felt his arms wrap around me. I looked up at him.

"Take me hunting?" I asked simply.

"Let's go." He said, as he gave me that crooked smile I loved so much.

No one trusted me alone with Edward. I don't blame them. I don't trust me alone with Edward. Jasper and Alice came with us. No one said anything but it was obvious why. Jasper could keep me calm and Alice would know if I was going to attack anything other than my prey.


	17. Chapter 17

Bella's POV

"Are you ready to go home or do you want more?" Edward asked me.

I had just finished my third deer and I was looking around. There was so many thoughts going through my head, it felt like there was too much room up there. I wanted to go back and see my baby. At the same time I wanted to attack Edward again. I just wasn't sure if I wanted to attack him to kill him or kiss him. Is it possible to hate someone so much and love them with all your heart at the same time?

"I was hoping I would be able to read your mind after you changed," Edward said to me.

"Can I see my baby, now?" I asked the three of them. They looked at each other. That's when I smelled it.

I ran as fast as I could toward the scent. My instincts were taking over. I was the hunter and the owner of that scent was my prey. I heard the others behind, but my newborn strength made me faster.

Edward got close enough to grab my wrist. He pulled me back towards him. I let out growl. I tackled him to the ground. He landed flat on his back, and I landed straddling him. I hissed.

"Bella," he said to me, he was scared and I heard it in his voice.

I looked down at him, and into his eyes. Jasper and Alice were getting close. I growled again at Edward. He surprised me by flipping me, now I was on the bottom and he was lying on top of me.

"Bella, you need to calm down," he said gently to me.

I leaned up and kissed him. He was shocked at first and didn't move, but his lips began to move with mine. I flipped him back so I was straddling him again. I began kissing him again. He had never kissed me like this. He wasn't holding back. His hands roamed my back, and I began to grind against him.

"If you two don't stop, I'm going to jump Alice right here," Jasper said, interrupting us. I realized he was probably feeling all the lust coming from me and Edward at that moment. I jumped up quickly.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me," I said to all of them.

"It's okay," Edward said as he stood up, he had that crooked smile I loved so much.

"Was that scent…?" I started to say, but Jasper interrupted.

"Human, yes. How did you stop yourself in mid-hunt?"

"I don't know. Edward stopped me. I saw Edward as a threat so attacked him instead of continuing with the hunt," I said, trying to explain the thought process I had gone through.

"That didn't look like attacking," Alice said, grinning at me.

"It started as attacking," if I could still blush, I knew my cheeks would be burning.

"Bella, would you like to hunt some more?" Edward asked me, knowing I didn't want to finish this conversation.

"I want to go home and see our baby," I said to him.

"Maybe we should wait on that," Edward said to me, avoiding my eyes.

"Why?"

"You've lost your control a few times. Do you want to risk losing your control in front of her?"

"No, but…wait did you say her?"

"I forget you don't know this. Yes, we have a beautiful baby girl." Edward replied smiling at me. I hugged him.

"I can't believe we have a baby girl. I really thought it would be a boy. I need to see her. Is she healthy? Is she more like you or me, well the old me? Can you read her mind, or is it blocked like mine was? Are Alice's visions working again?" I asked so quickly the questions were running into each other. Edward laughed.

"Alice has discovered she can only see what she has been. So either human or vampire she can see, but no half-breeds. I can read her mind. She is half and half. She can eat human food, but she prefers blood. She breathes, she sleeps and she has a heartbeat."

"I need to see her. I need to know her. Everyone will be there, I can do this. Please." I begged him.

"Fine, Alice can you run ahead and warn everyone. Tell Emmett to meet us outside,"

Alice nodded and ran toward the house.

"Are you sure Bella?" Jasper asked me.

"I can do this. Just like you and Emmett stopped me from attacking Edward earlier, you can stop me if I do anything now."

Jasper nodded and the three of us headed back to the house.

A/N Please review, I'll send a preview of the next chapter

Two chapters left!


	18. Chapter 18

Bella POV

We headed into the house. Edward was in front of me, and Jasper and Emmett were on either side of me holding my arms. It was decided this was best way to go in, this way if I attacked, they could get control over me quickly. As we walked inside I realized everyone was here. I could hear the heart beat, it was a quick flutter. I could smell her, she smelled beautiful, and not like food. Edward went over to Rose to pick the child up from her, he was in my way and I still couldn't see her.

When he turned around I gasped. Emmett and Jasper tightened their grips on me. The child had to be month's olds, not days. She was holding herself up in Edwards's arms. No three day old baby would be as big as her. This wasn't my baby. Maybe I was out longer then I thought.

"How long was I out?" I asked to anyone who would answer.

"Only three days. She just grows faster than a normal baby would." Edward explained.

"What does that mean for her?" I said.

If she was aging this quick, how long would it be till she is an adult? Were we going to have to turn her when she was older, before she was too old?

"It's okay. Zafrina called me. She has found a half-breed down there. He said that he and his sisters stopped ageing about seven years after their birth. Zafrina said the boy looked to be about eighteen." Carlisle answered this time.

That calmed me down.

"Can I hold her?" I asked Edward.

He nodded and came closer to me. The girl reached for me and I smiled as I reached back for her. Emmett and Jasper let go of my arms, but stayed very close to me. She fit perfectly in my arms. She put her hand on my face.

"What was that?" I asked.

"She's gifted. Carlisle says it's like she can do the opposite of me. I can read thoughts; she can put her thoughts into other people's minds." Edward explained.

"What did she show you?" Alice asked, curiously.

"I was lying on the ground, I guess while I was changing."

Once it was obvious I wasn't going to lose it, everyone backed off and gave me, Edward, and our daughter alone time. Well as alone as was safe. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the stairs, Rose and Emmett went into the kitchen and Carlisle and Esme went onto the porch. Edward led me to the couch where we sat down with the baby sitting on my lap.

"We need a name. Have you thought of any?" Edward asked.

"I was thinking Renesmee Carlie Masen-Cullen. Renesmee for our mothers and Carlie for our fathers." I explained.

"It sounds perfect." Edward smiled at me.

Renesmee touched my face. She showed me where I had said the name, and she was happy about it.

"She likes it too," Edward said.

I figured he could see what she showed me.

"Edward?" I asked, having just thought of something.

"Yes?"

"Who turned me?"

"I did."

"That's good. That's what I was hoping for."

I was worried it had been Carlisle. I looked down at Renesmee and she smile at me. I looked up Edward and he smiled at me too.

This was Alice's vision, this was my new life. It was perfect, well almost perfect. I didn't know where me and Edward would or if I could ever be with him again, but we were a family. We have forever to figure it out, but for now we just needed to worry about raising our baby girl.

A/n: There will be an epilogue, I will post in a few days. Thanks for reading!


	19. Epilogue

Everyone was amazed at how well I was adjusting to being a vampire. I stopped attacking Edward. It seems I've skipped the new born stage, which worked for me. Edward and I were getting close again, but nothing had happened since the last time I attacked him. I hoped he was realizing it was okay for us to be like this and raise our daughter.

Though I would love to be his again, I wanted to be his, but I knew he didn't love me. Though the way he was staring at me all the time, no I couldn't think like that. Edward and I were sitting on the couch. Nessie had just pulled herself up from the ground using the couch. She was smiling at us, as she stood there.

"Good job, Nessie!" I said as Edward clapped.

Alice and Rose ran in the room and Rose took a photo. They were making a scrapbook of Nessie and took hundreds of photos a day. Nessie reached one hand up to me. I put my head down for her to reach.

"She's hungry," I said and Alice scooped her up.

Alice and Rose took her to the kitchen for her bottle. For now, she was drinking the donated human blood I was drinking before I turned. I never fed her, or was in the same room as her when she got fed, just in case. I wish I could just feed her once, she wanted me to, she had shown looked down at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I was just wondering; when am I going to be allowed to feed her? She's going to be done with bottles soon and I'm worried I'll never get a chance." I explained to him.

"How about next time we'll try it?"

"Really?!" I hugged him and he slipped his arms around me to hug me back.

I looked at him, our arms still around each other. He moved his head closer to me, our lips were almost touching. He was waiting for me to finish the gap between us. The way he was staring at me, I could see it in his eyes, he did love me! He loved me and I loved him. I kissed him.

"We can watch Nessie for a little while if you two would like to head to a room and 'talk'," Rose called from the kitchen, we could hear Alice giggling.

"She'll be asleep in a few minutes, anyway," Alice added.

Edward scooped me into his arms bridal style, and ran me upstairs to his room. I can't believe it took me this long to notice he did still love me! Once in his room he laid me on his bed and lay next to me. We stared into each others eyes for a few moments.

"You do love me," I said in a whisper.

"I'm happy you finally noticed," He said as he smiled at me and then kissed me.

This kiss was amazing. There was no holding back; he never needed to worry about hurting me again. I rolled on top of him. He broke the kiss, and I pouted. "Bella Swan, I love you, and will love you for my entire existence, however long that might be. Now that you have accepted this, will you reconsidered my offer. Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes!" I kissed him again. "And by the way, I love you too."

Finally, Edward and I were starting our forever together. We spent the rest of that night in bed making love to one another, as we did every night from then on. We would spend the days with our daughter, and our nights in each others arms. I couldn't imagine a better life.

A/N: This is the end of this story, I wrote it in 2009 and my account got deactivated for non use a few years ago, as I mostly read off a different fanfic site (one for adults), luckily it was still posted on the other site so it made it easy to transfer it over. Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites. Hope you enjoyed this story!

A/N 2(advertisement): If you read Harry Potter fanfiction please check out my other story! It's so much better than this, I promise. The chapters are longer, I have a couple betas I'm working with. It is a HP/DM/HG fic,

Somnium Memor: DM/HG/HP After a potion accident, Hermione lost 15 yrs worth of memories. Harry &amp; Draco have to have patience while they fight to get their witch back. How will Hermione react with Draco in her life? Will the stress be too much for Harry &amp; Draco?


End file.
